Stopping the Killing of the Marvel Universe
by MorenoX25
Summary: Sequel to Searching for Deadpool. A new menace threatens to detroy the whole whole Multiverse at any cost and his name is...Deadpool! Please read the Author Notes. M for Language.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters!**

**Also this is based on the Deadpool Kills miniseries. I recommend checking those out before reading because it contains spoilers (although minor) from those stories. For more info check the Author Notes at the end.**

* * *

Stopping the Killing of the Marvel Universe

Prologue

**Marvel Universe XXXXXXXX**

It all happened too fast. At first no one knew who was responsible, but it the message was very clear. They were all going to die, and no one was going to be spared.

Corpses began appearing all over the world, all of them mutilated in such horrific fashion it was impossible not to throw up. The population didn't know what was happening, they were all scared, but not like the rest of us; because all the victims had something in common. They were all super-powered.

The first to go down were the villains; super-villains, mad scientist, terrorist organizations, evil dictators. The general public was ecstatic at first; finally someone was getting rid of all the scum in the world, but their celebrations turned into fear and horror when their beloved superheroes began appearing all over the world, killed in a similar fashion.

First, were the more obscure and almost unknown heroes; heroes that worked alone and couldn't ask for back up, then from the very bottom the killer climb all the way to the top. Not even the children were spared. Heroes had nightmares after seeing the mutilated corpses of Power Pack.

Then after the arduous work from the super hero community, they could finally put a name and a face to the monster responsible. Deadpool.

Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth, the Regeneratin' Degenerate! The crazy-talking gun-for-hire who crack jokes and annoy people for laughs, except no one was laughing now.

Then it was open season, and international man-hunt had begun and the crazy mercenary had nowhere to hide. Even those of us who considered him a 'friend' turned our backs to him.

He said that it wasn't him, it was all a set-up, and someone was framing him. He claimed it was a Deadpool from another dimension who was responsible not him, but nobody believed him. How could we believe him, we all knew he was crazy, a deranged psychopath that was let roam free for far too long.

He pleaded, he begged for his friends to believe him and no one did. None of his friends felt guilty for giving him to the avengers. He didn't deserve sympathy for his crimes.

He was trialed and sentenced immediately. He was to be lock away waiting for his execution. Because of Deadpool's healing factor, conventional means of execution were useless. So they tasked Reed Richards, Mr. Fantastic, to come up with a way to eradicate Deadpool's power.

The smartest man in the planet work hard for a solution, his motivating factor was a desire for retribution, because within the victims were his son and daughter. Finally, Reed came up with a ray that would completely nullify Deadpool's healing factor, rendering him mortal.

After a few tests, the ray was considered a success and Wade Wilson aka Deadpool was scheduled for the electric chair a week after. Everyone thought the nightmare had ended.

Except, it wasn't the end…it was merely the calm before the storm.

The morning of the execution, Wade was found dead and mutilated. The same manner his victims were found. Then the storm began.

The Baxter Building was completely destroyed and the four members of the Fantastic Four were found dead in a similar manner as Wade's supposedly victims. Investigations soon revealed that Reeds anti-healing factor ray was stolen. That's when they all realized their mistake.

Deadpool was right all along. He wasn't the killer and monster everyone thought he had become. It was a black clad version of him from another dimension. A Deadpool (Some dubbed him Dreadpool) who didn't joke around, didn't laugh, did nothing Deadpool was supposed to do. He just did one thing and one thing only: kill.

Dreadpool claimed he was doing all of this for the greater good. That he had seen the truth of our existence. He said that he saw beyond the veiled illusion that was our reality. We weren't real, we were just figments of someone's imagination, created for the only purpose of entertaining a bunch of entities that got their jollies from watching our lives.

It was absurd, crazy, sickening. But for some of us, it strangely made sense in a sick kind of way.

Dreadpool proceeded to kill every one of us. He always found us, no matter how well we tried to hide. Escape was futile and our only fate was death.

Father, my father, was one of the last survivors of Dreadpool rampage. He didn't know exactly why he hadn't killed him yet. It wasn't like he was that hard to find before the whole incriminate the wrong Deadpool fiasco. He suspected Dreadpool wanted to save him for last. And with all the deaths that already happen, meant that time was running short for him, and me.

Father dragged me alongside the corridors of a subterranean facility. It had belonged to the criminal organization of AIM but currently was devoid of any living being. The only indication that there were people before were all the dry blood that decorated the whole place. The tainted smell of blood was the most prominent odor in our senses.

"Hurry up!" ordered my father with an urgent tone. He tried his hardest to hide it but I could tell he was scared. I was too. I was terrified. I too belonged to the super human community. That meant Dreadpool was going to kill me too.

I once heard dad discuss with mom how he theorized Dreadpool was saving him for last, but he couldn't fathom why he hadn't kill me yet. Maybe he wanted to kill me in front of him.

After the Avengers fell, Dad worked on a plan to keep both me and mom safe but he was too late. Dad's agency was blown up with mom inside.

I wanted revenge but Father wouldn't let me, saying that I will only die like everyone else who fought Dreadpool.

We walked through the facilities until we ended up in a very bid room filled with all sorts of machines and contraptions, beyond my understanding.

"Father,…why are we here?" Father explained that our only chance of survival was here but he never told me exactly what was what was going to save us. He didn't answer me. He was too busy searching all over the place for something only he knew. It didn't took him long to find it.

"Here it is!" He was standing in a computer station next to a strange machine with the form of an arc. Similar to those from the series starsomething. He started pushing buttons that powered up the machine.

"What are you doing?" I asked hoping Father would answer, but he kept muttering to himself about the machine and how little time there was left. Sighing in defeat, Dad ignored me again and in turn I ignored him trying to occupy my mind with other things.

I sat on the cold floor, not really bothering about the temperature and rummaged thru my backpack. Well more like the backpack that Father shoved to me after we made our escape from the city and come all the way here.

Inside of it there were lots of things. Mostly weapons and ammunition that would help defend ourselves, though deep down I knew it was useless. If the Avengers couldn't stopped him, what use would bullets, knives and explosive have against Dreadpool aside from just delaying the inevitable. But they provided a false sense of security and for that I was glad.

After opening another bag, I found something I thought I would never get to see again. It was a costume. A custom made outfit made especially for me. It was supposed to be my outfit when I 'debuted' into the world and took over Father's line of work. I still remember mom's complaints that it was very dangerous for me to be involved in father's work. But I couldn't help it, it was on my blood and father knew it too. That's why he trained me to be the best, to make me surpass him and to prepare my for the life I had chosen. That didn't stopped mom from trying to convince me otherwise.

Mom. Every time I think about her I feel the tears threaten to fall, but I resist them. Not wanting to show weakness. I try to think about something else, something to forget the metal image of her body consumed by the explosion.

'What would Deadpool say?' He always knew how to make me laugh.

It is strange to think about him when he is the one we are escaping from. Except this monster isn't really him. It wasn't the lovable, wise-cracking, man she knew. It was a monster using the face of one of our family members. A family member we betrayed and feed to the wolves.

I still distinctively remember him coming to us when the man hunt began. He entered like he wasn't one of the most wanted men on earth, acting like it was just a silly misunderstanding. But we all believe what we heard from the news. That there was conclusive evidence connecting him to all those murders.

I remember Father yelling out curse after curse. 'How dare you show up your fucking face in here?!' Father attacked him with reckless abandon, subduing him only he had broken most of Deadpool's bones. Oddly at the time but Deadpool never tried to defend himself from father's wrath. He kept talking about how it was a set-up, about how he was innocent and that he needed us to help him clean his name.

No one believed him, he was a member of our family and we didn't believe him. Assuming it was just excuses or ramblings of his insane mind. We turned our back at him when he needed us the most and handed him to the authorities. Father even got himself a reward for handed him over. 'At least the fucker was useful for something!' were father's words.

After the trial and during his incarceration we tried our hardest to pretend all those happy times he was present never happened. That the man that was once part of our family was never really there. It hurt, deep down it really hurt. I just wanted things to go back to how they were before the whole incident happened. I knew it was stupid for me to think like that. It was naïve and childish, but I still wished.

Then the morning of his execution day, he was found dead and the murders continued. The perpetrator revealing itself to be exactly what Deadpool, our Deadpool, was saying all along: a Deadpool from another dimension. He framed Deadpool and waited for someone to come up with an anti-Deadpool device for him to use to kill our Deadpool and all other who had healing factor.

Then this Dreadpool proceeded to murder everyone on his path. And the only one who could possible fight against him, in the same level of insanity and depravity was already dead. Killed by our own blindness and disbelief.

I don't know how much time I spent sitting there looking at my outfit, but it wouldn't last longer because I big rumble that shook the whole facility snapped me back to the present. It took me a few seconds to collect myself and realize what was that. An explosion atop of us.

"Shit! He is coming for us!" Said father distressed. It looked like we had less time that he had originally thought. He kept tapping buttons much more frantic than before. Suddenly an alarm ran off signaling the reveal of a spherical capsule capable of carrying a team of four.

"Get inside and close the hatch!" he order me and I obeyed without questioning him, fear making me blindly follow his orders. But before I could close the hatch he threw inside his own backpack and proceeded to close the door himself.

"No matter what, you do not open this hatch, understand?" Then he ran up to the computer station and began what I could guess was a launch sequence of some kind. It would take 3 minutes to initiate. Three minutes they didn't have.

Inside the capsule I still could hear the rumbles and explosions from outside, and how quickly and closer they were getting to us. From a small window in the hatch I could see what was going on outside. I urged dad to come quickly and get inside the capsule but he just shook his head side to side. It was too late for that.

Then the monster appeared. The man that singlehandedly killed the entire super powered community. The one who framed and make us betray Wade. Dreadpool was standing there in his only black suit basking in his own brand of insanity and psychosis.

"Well, just like in another time and another place, we face once again and you been the last of the Marvels this universe have." He moved his arm to grab his sword from his back and unsheathed in one fluid motion. When father did the same with his own sword but unlike his opponent he was sporting a shield too. The monster finally took a good look at their surroundings.

"Exactly what were you doing here in this facility of AIM? Were you planning to find some kind of weapon to finish me?" His eyes scanned the whole place until his gaze rest upon the strange capsule and device.

"Oh! You were opening a portal to flee into another dimension, weren't you? How nice of you for opening the door for me! Once I finish you I'll just go to the next dimension you so kindly present to me!"

Father remained silent neither confirming nor denying his assumptions. He just assumed a defensive stance with his sword pointing directly at his opponent.

"Not feeling chatty, eh? That suits me well. I already had the same confrontation with you before in other worlds and frankly it is getting boring. So prepare to die!"

Father battled a pointless fight. There was no way he could win, then it hit me, he didn't need to win just stall long enough for the capsule to be shot thru the portal so he could destroy it and spare me from my fate. But after hearing what Dreadpool said about doing the same to other dimensions, I couldn't help but feel that he was only delaying the inevitable.

It was a painful fight to watch, I want nothing more to get out of the capsule and fight alongside Father, but if I did, I would only waste his efforts of bringing me here to save me. They were the longest three minutes of my life.

When the timer was reaching its final ten seconds, a small message inside the capsule said to strapped to the seats. Reluctantly I moved away from the small window to strap myself to the seat.

When the timer reached zero, a felt how the capsule was shot with extreme force and strangely enough I could feel when we crossed the portal. It felt like my soul was separated from my body and then shoved back. I think the shock of passing into a new dimension was too much for me because everything turned black.

* * *

**Marvel Universe 9449269**

Outside of Earth's atmosphere two of the most powerful tweens on the galaxy hovered looking for something to do.

"Man, waiting for something to happen is so boring! Can't we cause some trouble ourselves Gaius?" asked a very bored Wendy 'Bea' Wilson, daughter of the infamous Merc with a Mouth.

"You know very well that I can't do that, and you shouldn't either!" Gaius, Grandson of Galactus, said to his troublemaker companion.

"You know this feels like it already happened before!" pointed out the girl with genuine curiosity.

Gauis ignored his aunt/cousin in favor on concentrating looking out for trouble, then he felt it. A disturbance in the time and space. He was familiar with the feeling, something or someone was crossing between dimensions. This could only meant two things: both weren't good.

"What happened, Gauis?" asked Wendy after seeing his serious face. Well more serious than normal. The guy really needed to learn to chill out.

"I sense someone crossing into our dimension! We need to head back to earth now!" Not wasting any second Wendy hopped on his board and both flew down to earth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After landing in the middle of a dessert, both Tweens found a strange spherical capsule imbedded on the earth. It looked like an exploration capsule, capable of transporting a team of four, judging by the size.

Gaius wanted to proceed with extreme caution since they didn't know what it could contain but once again his aunt/cousin disregarding any safety protocols and walked right to it and tried to forced the hatch.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked annoyed by his companion antics, and questioning if they really had any relation between the two of them.

"What the heck do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to open this thing!" She answered in a mocking fashion. Gauis, knowing that she would disregard any of his scolding just walked towards her and the capsule.

"You do realize that you can open this easily if you remembered to use your own power!" he commented while grabbing the hatch himself.

"I do remember. I just wanted you to open this for me!" Gauis just sighed in defeat, surrendering the idea of ever comprehending the thought process of Wendy. With just a small amount of force he forced the hatch open and found something he didn't expect.

"Wow! An unconscious 13 year old girl! This must be your lucky day, Gauis!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Author Notes:**

So I wanted to work on my other story but this idea didn't stop rumbling in my head so I had to write it down.

You can consider this to be a sequel to my other story, Searching for Deadpool. If you haven't read it already, what are you waiting for? Read it now! Now! now! Now! …JK! But you might need to, to know who Wendy and Gauis are and where they come from.

This story is based in the Deadpool Kills mini-series. So you might need to read those if you want to know what the heck is going on.

So since the current run of Deadpool kills Deadpool hasn't ended yet. I'll wait until it is over before continuing this. Again I wrote this because this idea didn't leave my mind so expect this to be in hiatus until maybe December. (Sorry if you wanted more)

So I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review or constructive criticism. Maybe even questions you have regarding the story (but please don't ask for spoilers).

**Edit**:

I almost forgot! Stupid me.

Can you please tell me which name you like more for Wendy's Alias/Merc name? I really can't decide.

For those who haven't read Searching Deadpool, the names are:

**Night Shade** (Her mom's favorite flower)

**Deathpool**

**Girlpool**

**Deadgirl** (because all her victims kept yelling at her "You're Dead, girl!")

Or you can suggest another name! I'm all ears! And I'll credit you for your input!


End file.
